


Taunt

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Category: Dock Five Universe - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: F/M, Telepathy, violence as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor





	Taunt

Gabriel laughed and Philip cursed when he realised what the Kyi must have been peeking at.

"I know I shouldn't, Philip, but really? Hunting your wife with a stunner round the family estate as foreplay - isn't that a bit Stolorth-ish of you?"

Rya spluttered, and the Kyi's smile widened.

"She does rather like the idea though ..."

"Chaz, would you please control him?"

"Sully ..."

"But he's such fun to play with Chazzie-girl." She glared at him and he sighed. "Beside, we need to kick Tage out before he can indulge in that fantasy - he'll have to settle for hunting her round his flagship."


End file.
